Vindicator Velorissan
Velorissan is a skilled and experienced Vindicator of the Draenei, serving under the guidance of Prophet Velen and loyally following the ways of the Naaru and the Light. He purges evil whenever he encounters it and protects those in the need of such. Even if he still has a grudge against orcs, it is not burning hate anymore. He attempts to bring justice and mercy to those in his wake, while cleansing the darkness that stands in his way. Personality Velorissan is a rather bright person, logically. His behaviour reaches from most gentle to furious and brutal, depending on the situation. He generally attempts to show mercy to those around him, even if they commit acts that are wrong in his view. He is a generous individual and treats his fellow members of the Alliance with all possible respect. It is notable that he never demands something in return for his work and additionally tries to keep a situation as peaceful as possible. However if it comes to evil, he is relentless and sometimes even merciless. Especially warlockery and necromancy are something that he could never tolerate, thus he acts harshly and immediatly against any signs of such. His intention is bringing the light into the heart of his fellow comrades, and bring justice to the ones that intentionally cause chaos in their wake. In combat he is most dedicated and won't back down untill one triumphs, or the fight is somehow interrupted. Velorissan was trained for decades to fight against the vile might of the Burning Legion, thus has basically extinguished his fear entirely. His will seems to be unbreakable, his belief unchallanged and tiredness is soemthing that he rarely encountered. Appearance Velorissan's facial features are rather sharp and toned, having high cheekbones and a wide jaw. A few scars adorn his face, notably above his left eye and under his lips. One of his four facial tentacles is crippled, the tip being cut off during one of his many battles. His hair is dark, having a faint taint of violet within, being bound together in two braids which hang mostly over his shoulder. His eyes consist of a mix between light blue and azure, while his skin has the colour of the sky. His forehead is rather high, growing up in a rather horn-like structure. Velorissan is mostly seen wearing an elegant and noble plate-armour, consisting the colours of silver, gold and purple. While many of the engravings on the solid plate are simply for appearance, others also have a greater purpose. These holy engravings, also consisting glyphs, serve faithfully to improve the armour even further. Several violet jewels are encased into the armour itself, faintly glowing like purple embers, while in combat beginning to flare up like violet flames. A fine cloak hangs from his back being tied under the massive shoulderpads, while a scabbard-like clip is tied on his back, his massive greatsword resting within. The greatword is partially metal, yet possessing a crystalline core with a similar appearance to the jewels. Even on the weapon, many glyphs are engraved into the material. Equipment 'Light's Bite' This greatsword served Velorissan well for many decades of his life. The crystalline core of the blade is highly infused with the holy light, while the glyphs on the blade enhance the weapon even further. The several enchantments, inscribings and blessings that were placed onto this weapon, make it rather resistant to damage, while unleashing light's fury upon Velorissan's foe with every strike. Basically the perfect weapon for a Vindicator. 'Velorissan's Armour' The Vindicator's armour was forged decades ago by highly skilled backsmiths, being blessed, inscribed, enchanted and even double-plated to withstand the incredible might of the Burning Legion. As mentioned the armour is double-plated, thus making it pretty heavy, but turning the wearer into a bullwark. The enchantments, blessings and glyphs enhance it even further by improving its entire durablitity and augmenting the capablitites of the bearer. The jewels that were encased in the armour round the entire effect up basically. Despite the armour's sheer weight, Velorissan's training and blessings make him pretty strong, thus he may have not so many difficulties to wear the armour as a normal Draenei. Capablitites 'Extreme Strength' The sheer decades of Velorissan's training, fighting and the blessings rose his strenght to exceed Draenei standards logically. He combines his excellent training and the light that augments him additionally, with his sheer weight to literally bulldoze through his enemies while delivering brutish blows with his greatsword. The heavy armour clearly slows him down, yet one may be surprised how quick he is in this bullwark. Due to such, he is able to swing his greatsword with probably unexpected speed, yet it's still a greatsword after all, thus he is not the fastest. 'Holy Light' Decades of his studies and his unbreakable faith in the Naaru, gave him great experience and capabilities in his art. The Light has always been one of Velorissan's most trusted allies, following its guidance and path to bring justice and righteousness in his wake. The Naaru's blessings and the holy aura that infuses him, augment and enhance his capabilities greatly to challange and possibly vanquish his foes. Background Velorissan was born on the Oshu'gun about 17800 years ago. He enjoyed a nice childhood, his fate and dream being to become a Vindicator. Even then, he was a rather tall and strong individual, thus the perfect candidate. His parents always challanged him to give his best in everything, even if it may fail. He was introduced to the ways of the Naaru at a very young age and showed a strong faith and fastination in such. Eventually he started his training at the age of 25, basically being a youngling, compared to now. His training was hard and lasted very long, yet he proved to have a natural skill and affinity for swords and light magics. He grew more skilled with each day that passed, as well as stronger. During this time of his life, he met many other Vindicators and wielders of the light, being fortunate enough to receive a few tips from those individuals. His mentor was not a very gentle person and always pushed Velorissan to his limits and beyond. It took some time untill the young Draenei understood that his mentor wanted to steel him perfectly, thus was rather thankful for such later on. He one day began to exceed even his mentor, which was the time when he finally, after several decades earned his title as a Vindicator! He was greatful and happy, no doubt, yet he couldn't even predict what would await him. The Burning Legion was on a contineous hunt after the Draenei during this time, pursuing them from one world to another. Velorissan was sent out to fight, each time they threatened to attack, and that was when his true training began. It was a battle against himself, a fight agaisnt his own fear. The horros that he faced as he fought against the hordes of infernal demons. His training taught him much, a lot to contain his fear, yet it was a completely different experience when it was truely happening. During the comming battles against Kil'jaeden's forces he learned a lot about himself and was tempered like a weapon against the demons. A lot of time passed as Velorissan did not know fear anymore. Extinguished was the fear about losing or his own life, as he became rather selfless and began to understand what his place in the universe was. He did not fight for vengeance, nor for bloodlust. He fought to protect his people and eventually defeat the Legion one day. Countless years went by, Velorissan learning and growing stronger even after his training. It was then, that the Oshu'gun was forced to land on the nearby world of Draenor. The Naaru which used to empower the ship had fallen very sick and the Draenei were forced to remain on the homeworld of the Orcs. Velorissan was among those who made first contact with the native Orcs. Draenei and Orcs eventually became friends and traded with each other and so on. Even Velorissan made friends witha certain Orc named Garmorg some time later. It was a close friendship, close to brothers, at least that is what Velorissan thought. Yet things would soon change. Kil'jaeden got aware of the Draenei's place of dwelling and used the Orcs to destroy them. As they began to drink the blood of Mannoroth, chaos broke out. Indeed, even Velorissan's close friend Garmorg turned against him in an attempt to murder him. Velorissan barely won the fight with a few scars on his body and a crippled facial tentacle. He was forced to flee to Shattrath, probably being the last resort for the Draenei that weren't killed already. Yet, the Orcs were relentless, savage fighters and didn't hold back to eventually assault even Shattrath City. It was in that moment, that Velorissan's parents and wife were killed by the Orcish Horde, as his hatred towards Orcs was unleashed like a sheer inferno. He fought at the front and unleashed light's fury upon the orcs like a berserker, filled with burning hate and rage. He felled one orc after another in a state similar to a total bloodrage, butchering himself through hordes of enemies alongside his comrades. He then was infromed that Velen planned to flee the city, and of course he followed them. Velorissan was certain that he could never forgive the atrocities that he witnessed. He was onboard oft he Exodar as it eventually crashed on Azeroth, thus entering the world that would later on become his new home. At the beginning he had quite some problems in learning the languages that he encountered, as they eventually allied with the Alliance. Despite his struggles in learning the common tongue at the beginning, it did not take away the fastination for his new allies and the enitre new world before him. As he found out that the Orcs made this place their home either, he gladly took part in the wards against the Horde, his hatred against them burning in his veins. It was clear to his close friend Teptimus, that one day this burning rage would destroy Velorissan, yet he was not able to help. All this would change as the dark portal reopened and the Illidari assaulted Azeroth. Velorissan joined the military and Alliance and Horde eventually stood side by side for once to fight against the incomming threats. At one point the Alliance and Horde came into a fierce and brutal battle against the Illidari, as at one point the Vindicator was surrounded by several fel orcs. He was clearly outnumbered, as suddenly an Orc joined Velorissan's side and stood back to back with him, fighting fiercly like a true warrior. The two eventually managed to kill the Fel Orcs and that was the moment when Velorissan's hate against Orcs and the Horde was extinguished. He attempted to explain the unknown Warrior his gratitude, yet the Orc did not want it, for it was something about honor for him. After all these events Velorissan changed his view on the people and the world around him, seeing things with a different point of view. His hatred for orcs was extinguished like a fire that was suffocated with water, only slight suspicion remaining. He began to focus on the true evil in the world and learned a new lesson from what he would've never expected. He fought in the comming wars agaisnt the evil, consisting Scourge, the Twilight's Hammer and ultimately Garrosh Hellscream's forces. To this day he serves faithfull under the banner of the Alliance and the Exodar, following the ways of the light and the Naaru, to bring justice and illuminate the darkness. Category:Draenei Category:Vindicator Category:Exodar Category:Back story